


Three's an Afterparty

by cametobuyplums



Series: Three's a Party [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky is a little shit, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shy Steve Rogers, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: One night isn't enough for you, or Bucky, or Steve. As anyone knows, the afterparty is where the fun is at.





	Three's an Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This is based on a requested Tumblr prompt. Technically, it's a part two to Three's a Party, but it can be read alone. Mainly because it it quite literally just porn.
> 
> Prompt: “Wow, I did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and I’m totally fine with that but for the love of God keep doing it.”

Soft lips on your neck. Kisses that are as sweet as they are sensual. A quiet whine and you shift, the bedsheet sliding off only to be replaced by a warm hand. It’s early morning, light seeping in through the windows. Bucky’s wrapped around you, his assault on your neck slowly rousing you from slumber. You blink, the haze lifting from your eyes. Steve is still asleep, flat on his back with you curled around his arm. Puffs of breath rise from his slightly parted lips.

“Morning, princess.”

Bucky’s voice is awash with that gravelly quality, the one that has you squirming with need before you’re even aware of it. You mumble a greeting back, turning your head and his lips immediately find yours. It starts lazy, it always does. But it’s _Bucky_ , and sure enough, your shared kisses are soon heated. The ends of his hair tickle your face, his stubble scratches in the most delicious way and your thighs are rubbing together, dampness growing between them.

A whine of disappointment rumbles through Bucky’s chest when you pull away. You appease him with a quick peck. Your eyes dart to Steve’s sleeping form. A grin forms on your boyfriend’s face, remembrance of the promise he made late last night. Your eyebrows hike suggestively.

“Bucky, why don’t you wake Steve? _Please_?”

The bed dips and you bite your lip at the sight of Bucky hovering over Steve. A grin is tossed in your direction and then Bucky lowers his face, mouthing at the front of Steve’s grey boxer briefs. He’s already half-hard, the outline of his cock prominent when Bucky nuzzles his face into it. Steve twitches, mumbling something but he doesn’t wake. It’s a challenge, one that Bucky all too eagerly accepts as he pulls Steve’s cock free.

You can feel yourself growing wetter as Bucky wraps a hand around Steve, stroking him softly as his metal hand rakes up and down Steve’s thighs. An incoherent, sleepy whine. Bucky grazes his fingers over Steve’s balls. He strokes harder, licking the tip fervently enough to finally wake the blonde. Steve’s eyes snap open in time to see Bucky wrap his wet, pink lips around the tip of his cock and he moans like something out of your dirtiest fantasies. Bucky pulls off Steve with a lewd pop, licking his lips and humming appreciatively.

“Morning, Steve.” he says cheerfully.

Steve opens his mouth but his words are drowned out by a groan when Bucky sucks him deep enough to gag. You mewl and Steve jerks his head to look at you. His expression is one of shock and yet, there’s a hint of that boyish reserve you glimpsed last night. An uncertainty, a seeking of permission for your boyfriend to suck him off. You giggle and dip your head to capture Steve’s lips in a passionate kiss. Bucky moans around Steve’s cock and the blonde’s hips arch off the bed. A metal hand pins them back down and Steve is groaning into your mouth.

It’s utterly filthy, the sight before you. But, God, does it make you throb uncontrollably. Bucky’s a mess of wild hair, mouth full of Steve’s cock and spit dribbling down his chin. He looks _exhilarated_ , bobbing his head and catching your gaze every so often. Your whole body flushes. Steve is a _wreck_ , head thrown back against the pillow more often than not. He’s desperate in his desire to see Bucky swallow him down, even more desperate in the release he’s chasing. A red blush has dusted his cheeks and his chest, his hands clawing at the bedsheets as he babbles his best friend’s name.

“It’s okay, Steve,” you whisper, peppering his chest with open-mouthed kisses. “You can come. Come for Bucky.”

Steve’s eyes blue eyes widen and he nods determinedly. Bucky sucks with renewed fervour, the tip of Steve’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Steve _loses_ it. A strangled shout of Bucky’s name, he anchors himself to you as he comes, spilling down Bucky’s throat. Shaky groans flood the air, a fair few of those belong to Bucky. He swallows everything Steve has to offer, humming happily and there’s another dart of his tongue along his lips.

Steve lies limp beside you. He mumbles something, it’s unintelligible and makes you giggle. Bucky moves back up the bed and kisses you fiercely, the taste of Steve on his tongue. Steve cracks open an eye, a glazed look in his baby blues. The pink tinge on his cheeks turns crimson.

“Morning to you too, Buck.”

* * *

Steve is noticeably absent for the rest of the day. You frown, concerned that you’ve perhaps overstepped a boundary. Bucky is less thoughtful. He roars with laughter, joking that he’s reduced his best friend to a near comatose state with the best blowjob of his life. You jab him in the chest, wrinkling your nose because he’s sweaty after a sparring session with Natasha. A customary wink that makes you want to drop your panties. Bucky disappears into the shower.

A knock sounds on the door, it’s gentle, yet borders on furtive. Steve, with an enormous bouquet of red roses. And a box of donuts. You can’t help but be amused, not when his face is as red as the flowers. A nervous smile. You invite him in and he practically shoves the roses up your nose.

“These are for you,” he announces and then rustles the box of donuts. “And I got these for Bucky. I know he likes the chocolate ones.”

“Thank you, Steve,” you smile, tiptoeing to press a kiss to his warm cheek. “But, Valentine’s Day was _yesterday_.”

Steve laughs shortly at your playful tease, a hand running through his cropped blonde hair. You place the roses on the dresser beside the box of donuts.

“Actually, they’re… I wanted to say thank you,” confesses Steve in a mumble. “For last night. And this morning.”

“Steve,” you coo at his gesture. “You’re such a sweetheart. But that’s not necessary. Bucky and I enjoyed it, if it wasn’t obvious.”

Steve promptly blushes again, breath visibly hitching when your palm flattens against his chest. You can feel his heart racing.

“I enjoyed it too,” he says quietly. “I mean, I wasn’t sure at first. I’ve never done anything like that. But, I liked it.”

“Oh, yeah?” you grin, relishing his little squirm. “What did you like, Steve? Did you like Bucky sucking you off?”

“Yes,” comes his instant reply. “And- “

Steve trails off, struggling to fight the red that you just _know_ is blossoming over every inch of his gloriously hard body. You step closer, the clean scent of him engulfing you.

“And what, Steve?”

A pause. A split second of hesitation.

“And… I liked it when… you told me to come.”

There’s little inclination to hold back the purr that falls from your lips. If that isn’t just the prettiest thing you’ve ever heard Steve say. His blue eyes swim with restrained want, lashes fluttering when you languidly trail your hand down the length of his chest.

“I didn’t know that that was something I liked… but I do.”

“And here I thought _you_ liked giving the orders, Captain.”

A cross between a moan and a scream of frustration, it sparks a fire low in your belly. You don’t do anything to stop it, no, you add _more_ fuel to the fire. You strut to the bed, sitting at the foot of it and crossing one leg over the other.

“Take your shirt off.”

Steve splutters, frozen to the spot. His eyes dart to the bathroom door where he can hear the shower running. You arch a brow, expression telling him not to worry about Bucky. He doesn’t seem any more satisfied. A different tactic. Head tilted to one side, batting your eyelashes.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, Steve?” you coo, and his head bobs up and down in slow motion. “Then, _take_ _your_ _shirt_ _off_.”

Steve’s hands tremble slightly as he grabs the collar of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. It lands in a heap, his bare chest rising with every ragged breath. Your bottom lip is tugged between your teeth momentarily. The shower is still running.

“Now your pants,” you order. “And don’t forget your underwear.”

In a few short seconds, Steve stands naked before you. You drink him in, walls fluttering around nothing. He’s _gorgeous_ , practically carved from marble. Your fingers itch to run over all that expanse of muscle already glistening with heat. You beckon him with a crooked finger. He drops to his knees in front of you. It’s of his own accord, his own choosing. His mouth falls open when you trail a hand along his jaw.

The sound of the shower comes to an abrupt halt. Steve’s pants hang heavy in the air. Turned on and terrified in equal measure. He looks so _pretty_ like that. Naked, kneeling, so eager to please you. Bucky strolls into the bedroom, clad only in a pair of boxers with his hair hanging in damp tendrils. He stops in his tracks, mouth slightly ajar at the scene unfolding before him. It quickly turns up into a cheeky grin.

“What do you want, Steve?” you pose, tilting the blonde’s face up. “Be a good boy and tell me what you want.”

“I want to kiss you,” he answers hoarsely. “Can I please kiss you?”

You crook your finger again.

“Come here and give me that mouth, Captain.”

Steve’s groan intermingles with Bucky’s; the blonde rears up and his lips meet yours. A consuming kiss that’s rife with an insatiable hunger. You can’t help but think you’ve corrupted Steve. Not that you have a single regret. He gasps into your mouth, letting you dominate the kiss. Bucky’s skulking closer, an ocean of devilish desire raging in his eyes. And yet, he keeps his distance, biding his time.

You slide a hand into Steve’s hair, slanting his head so you can slide your tongue past his lips. You want to taste him, _devour_ him. You want him writhing, desperate for you and crying out your name. You pull back, much to Steve’s disappointment. Bucky chuckles darkly, his boxer briefs straining already. You search his eyes for hesitation, finding only permission to call the shots. It’s a rare gift when your boyfriend wants you to take charge, and you suspect this time it’s because he likes this submissive side of Steve just as much as you do.

Rising to your feet, you tug off your shirt. A string of profanities ripple through the air as your breasts are bared for both super soldiers. Bucky displays control. Steve’s hands curl into clenched fists. Your shorts are next, the satin sliding down your legs. Hands balance on Steve’s broad shoulders.

“Take off my panties, Steve.”

Fingers, no longer trembling, hook into the lace and all but rip it down your legs. Steve gasps at the sight of you, naked and dripping with arousal. Bucky’s tongue slowly works its way around his lips. You slide a finger under Steve’s chin, bringing his lust-blown eyes up to meet yours. Electricity fizzles through the air, air that’s muggy with the certain promise of sex.

“I want your mouth on me,” you tell Steve. “I want you to make me come with your mouth. Can you be a good boy and do that?”

“ _Yes_.”

Steve’s hands curve around your hips, lips hesitating for just a fraction. And then, kisses are splayed over your thighs. You clench your fingers in his hair, sighing in satisfaction. Bucky moves, all the better to watch his girlfriend come undone at the mouth of his best friend. Steve’s tongue darts over your clit and you’re pulsing between your legs. He licks through your folds, circling around your wet heat. A groan, an animalistic one at that, as he has his first taste of you.

“You like that, Steve?” murmurs Bucky, eyes dark with desire. “You like your mouth on my girl’s pretty little pussy?”

You mewl at Bucky. Only to be met with a filthy grin. Always so possessive, it makes you needier, a familiar heat building in your core. Steve moans into you, the vibration making your knees tremble. He holds you steady and you pull at his hair.

“More, Steve,” you sigh. “Don’t be shy. Fuck me with your tongue.”

Steve obliges, sucking your clit into his mouth and flicking over it with his tongue. You gasp out his name, eyes meeting Bucky’s. You want him too. You’re aching, a hunger that can only be satisfied by both Bucky _and_ Steve. You need them _both_. Bucky knows it, if his impish smile is anything to go by. Not that he gives in so easily. Oh no, Bucky rids himself of his underwear and takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly enough to tease both you _and_ him.

“You want something, princess?” he taunts. “You know the rule, you gotta tell me what you want.”

“I want you too, Bucky,” you stammer. “I want you to touch me. _Please_. Please touch me.”

A keening moan is wrenched from you when you feel Bucky behind you. His cock is incessant against your ass, you can feel him leaking precome. And then his hands are on your sides, drifting up and down. The coolness of the metal makes you squirm in a delighted shiver. Bucky’s hands cup your breasts. Steve’s tongue plunges in and out of your heat.

“Look at you, princess,” growls Bucky, nipping at your ear. “You’re gaggin’ for it, aren’t ya?”

Your only answer is a moan, orgasm threatening to overwhelm you.

“Bet you love it,” goads Bucky, knowing it drives you _insane_ when he talks dirty. “Me playing with your tits, Steve’s mouth on your pussy.”

One of your hands finds it way behind you, grasping at Bucky’s hair whilst the other grips Steve by the shoulder. You’re close, dangerously close to tipping over the edge. Both men can feel it too, exchanging a glance. And then, Steve’s sliding two fingers in just as Bucky bites down on your neck and you _snap_ , convulsing between them as you let yourself be consumed by desire. Bliss, it courses through you, head lulling back against Bucky’s shoulder as Steve trails barely-there kisses over your trembling thighs.

Steve is still on his knees, cheeks pink and lips swollen. You smile, trying to catch your breath but it’s hard when he looks so _pretty_. Hair tousled and completely debauched. Bucky reaches around, his metal hand cupping Steve’s jaw.

“That was amazing, Steve,” you praise breathlessly. “Such a good boy.”

The proudest smile graces Steve’s features. He looks so adorable you can’t help but bend down to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. Bucky gasps, hips jerking against yours as your ass slides down the length of his cock. You giggle and straighten up, bringing Steve with you.

“Bucky...” you say sweetly, dragging out his name.

A salacious grin, a tongue in his cheek. You drape your arms over his shoulders.

“Yes, princess?”

You giggle and lean up on your tiptoes, cupping a hand around his ear. There’s something you want. Something you’re _desperate_ to see. Something that the mere thought of has you aroused all over again. You can feel Bucky’s heart skip a beat, feel his cock twitch as you whisper in his ear. He stares at you, caught between awe and surprise. You gasp into his mouth when his lips crash down on yours. Hands squeeze at your ass but you bat him away, turning back to Steve who looks a little lost.

“Steve, you like being a good boy for me, don’t you?” you trill, fingers tracing the defined muscles of his chest. “And you want to be a good boy for Bucky, too?”

Steve nods, abdomen clenching as your hands dance deliciously close to his cock. You smile sweetly, coquettishly. A bat of your eyelashes and the soft press of your lips against his.

“I want Bucky to fuck you.”

A filthy gasp, loud, lewd and utterly scandalised but even so, heavily laced with lust.

“Do you want that too, Steve?” you coo, trailing a succession of kisses along his cleanly shaven jaw. “Do you want Bucky to fuck you? He’ll make you feel _so_ _good_.”

You won’t push it, not if Steve genuinely doesn’t want it. There’s a faint flicker of worry in his eyes, but you’re full of reassurances. Bucky leans over your shoulder, capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss that makes the blonde melt.

“You gonna let me fuck you, Stevie?” he whispers in a gruff voice. “C’mon, I’ll make it real good for ya.”

“ _Yes_.”

Steve’s words set the room on fire. Your skin is aflame, mind blank save for unadulterated lust. Bucky’s own skin scorches against yours as he growls and kisses Steve greedily, guiding him to the bed. You catch glimpses of Bucky’s tongue stroking Steve’s, the two super soldiers scrabbling at each other, desperate to feel one another in the most intimate of ways. A metal hand grabs you by the wrist, Bucky drawing you close and kissing you with equal ferocity. He turns your head towards Steve and you need no further instruction.

A sharp inhale, a choked out curse. Bucky’s slick finger ghosts over Steve’s hole. You shush him with a kiss, whispered words that tell him to be a good boy and relax. Bucky peppers kisses over Steve’s thighs, circling his finger in time to the nips you trail along Steve’s neck. And then, _tenderly_ , Bucky works a finger in and out. Steve throws his head back into the pillows, crying out Bucky’s name and you feel a fresh wave of arousal slick between your legs.

“Feel good, Steve?” grins Bucky, as you stroke Steve’s chest and shift to nuzzle into Bucky’s neck.

“ _Shit_ , Bucky,” gasps Steve, cock jerking with every thrust of the brunette’s fingers. “Yes, _yes_ that feels good.”

“Do you want more, Steve?” you mumble, flicking a tongue against his ear.

Pleas, mindless pleas. They’re so sweet coming from Steve. Bucky needs little persuasion, slicking another finger and sliding it in with the first. Steve hisses, and Bucky stills for a moment. He lets Steve adjust, and then Steve’s a mess of moans as pleasure courses through him once more. His skin is hot to touch, a glossy sheen of desire coating his rippling muscles. Steve drives himself down on to Bucky’s fingers, lost in his dizzy daydream.

“So pretty like this,” drawls Bucky, metal digits gliding over the sensitive skin of his thighs. “Can you take another finger, Stevie? One more and I’ll give you my cock.”

You’re lightheaded, on the precipice of a one way to ticket to hell because it’s _sinful_ , the way Steve clutches at you when Bucky presses a third finger in. It’s _sinful_ , the way Bucky stares at you through his lashes. It’s _sinful_ , how you want both your boyfriend and his best friend to fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name.

“You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you now?” rasps Bucky, leaning down to lap at the precome beading on Steve’s cock. “You’re so _tight_ , Stevie. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

“ _Yes_ ,” howls Steve, face contorted in exquisite ecstasy. “ _Please_ , fuck me, Bucky.”

Bucky chuckles roughly, straightening so you can roll a condom down his length. You pump him a few times, making sure he’s slick enough. Bucky hums deviously, tongue teasing yours in a bruising kiss. A breath catches in your throat when he spreads Steve’s legs wide. An obscene lick of his lips when he lines his cock up with Steve’s hole. Steve’s eyes widen a fraction, and you lean down to soothe him with a kiss.

“Bucky will make you feel so good, Steve.” you promise, dragging your hand down his stomach.

Steve sighs as Bucky presses in. Just the head, and you’re almost _envious_ because you’re all too aware of just how _delicious_ that sting is when Bucky’s thick cock stretches you open. Three moans rip through the air in tandem. Steve’s breathless, wrecked already but he keeps his blackened eyes locked on Bucky’s. Bucky’s holding back, proud and even more aroused because he’s the first to take Steve like _this_. He rocks his hips, torturously slow at first and it wrenches a sob from the blonde.

“Such a good boy, Stevie,” grunts Bucky. “Taking my cock so well.”

Bucky’s words leave you dizzy, mewling with the ache that’s throbbing between your legs. Bucky lifts his eyes to yours, expression turning greedy as he watches you touch yourself. You squeeze your breasts. A gasp, a harsh pinch of your nipples. The sound commands Steve’s attention. He shares a look with Bucky. Unspoken words. A definitive nod.

“You wanna ride Steve’s face, princess?” asks Bucky, cock so deep in Steve the blonde moans when he feels his balls slap his ass. “C’mon, ride his face until you come.”

Wrapped up in desire that thickens the air, Steve is all too happy when you hover over his face. You’re facing Bucky, stealing a kiss as he thrusts into Steve with renewed vigor. Steve grabs you by the hips, pulling you down on to his mouth and lapping at the slick that coats your thighs. You mewl Steve’s name, coaxed groans buzz against your core. He’s weeping all over his stomach, the tip of his cock angry and red. Bucky barely gets the words out before you have a hand wrapped around Steve’s cock. You revel at the feel of his velvety hardness, weighty as you slide your hand up and down.

It’s insane, _utterly_ _insane_ but God, you’ve never felt like such a slave to your desire before. It’s lewd and downright dirty. The three of you, fucking in broad daylight with unabashed delight. It’s the most exquisite kind of torture. You’ll be replaying the memory for _weeks_.

Steve under you, licking and sucking like a starved man. You grind your hips down on his face as you jerk him in rhythm to Bucky’s thrusts. What started as slow and tender has quickly turned into Bucky pounding into Steve, mouth open in sloppy kisses he enraptures you with.

The room smells of sex, Steve’s sweat, Bucky’s musk, your perfume. An intermingling of moans, gasps and cries of each other’s names. You’re heady, brain blank and pure lust coursing through your veins. Your arousal is through the roof, a particularly messy kiss serves as a warning and Bucky’s moan is thoroughly _feral_. His thrusts grow sloppy, he’s close too. Steve’s cock throbs in your hand. You feel the heat low in your belly. It threatens to overwhelm you. You can’t hold back anymore.

“Come, princess,” growls Bucky, almost viciously. “I wanna see you come all over Steve’s face.”

“Come with me,” you stammer through breathy moans. “Bucky, I want you and Steve to come with me.”

Your fingers squeeze Steve’s cock, his euphoric moan is a jolt of pleasure that triggers your release. Mouth open in a silent scream, your body shakes and Bucky gasps for air, shuddering violently as he spills into Steve. Warmth floods your hand, Steve’s come coating your fingers and dripping over his stomach. His broken moan sends a tremor through you. A cascade of pleasure, the most intense you have ever felt and it rolls through you endlessly.

Pulse racing, nails digging into skin, heat settling between your bodies. Tangled limbs, you’re not sure where any of you end or begin. White bedsheets stained, the silk no longer cool. A whimper from Steve when Bucky slides himself free, you roll to one side. The blonde’s face is wet with residue of the sin you’ve just committed, one you’ll undoubtedly risk again. Bucky kisses Steve so tenderly, it’s almost loving. Sated expressions, blissed out hums.

“You taste even sweeter on Steve, princess.”

Bucky slips off to the bathroom. Stretching your limbs out, you curl up to Steve with a happy moan. He blinks owlishly, a dreamy haze swirling in his half-lidded eyes. That proud smile again when you tell him what a good boy he is. The taste of your arousal on his lips. A loud _chomp_ startles you both.

Bucky stands at the foot of the bed, the box of donuts in his hand and chocolate icing smeared across his face. He waves a half-eaten donut in your direction.

“Wow,” he chuckles, swallowing a hunk of dough. “I did not know this was a thing for me, but it is and I’m totally fine with that. Have a donut, pal. You too, princess. I want my cock in your mouth while Stevie fucks you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
